Vampire Senshi II
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Mamoru returns to Tokyo a year after being bitten only to find Usagi and Seiya are engaged. Believing that Usagi will never be able to love him as a vampire, he seeks revenge on the person who turned him: Haruka. Safety Rating
1. Mamoru's Return

I'd like to say that this sequel isn't that long. It's kind of a filler, but I left it open for future fics if I so wish. Which I do so wish, but I've not gotten inspiration just yet.

**Summary**: Mamoru returns to Tokyo a year after being bitten only to find Usagi and Seiya are engaged. Believing that Usagi will never be able to love him as a vampire, he seeks revenge on the person who bit him: Haruka.

In reality, I don't own Sailor Moon, Seramyu, or anything else officially. But in my mind, I own it all...but my mind ran away...v.v

* * *

A tall figure with jet-black hair stared at Tokyo, his eyes cold yet sad. The cold winter wind cut through his black leather jacket but he did not shiver once. He bowed his head, memories surging through his mind…

_Uranus knelt before Vampiru. "Welcome to the clan Uranus," Vampiru smiled. "Now it is time for you to eat." A barely conscious human was pulled in and dropped unmercifully before the Senshi. "Drink, and be filled with power."_

_Uranus reached out and pulled the human into a sitting position. She could feel the pulsing of his heart. "Uranus…yameru…" the man said. "It's me…Mamoru…"_

_"Drink," Vampiru ordered. "Let his blood fill you with power!"_

_Uranus lowered her mouth to Mamoru's neck and sank her fangs into his flesh. She greedily began to drink, relishing the taste of the blood as it slid down her throat. Vampiru smiled, laughing quietly. When Uranus had had her fill, she let Mamoru's body fall to the ground. He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Remember…your… mission…" he whispered. His eyes misted over and closed as a final breath rattled out of his chest…_

- - - - - - - - - -

_A pair of blue eyes opened. A figure stumbled onto the sand. Wet jet-black hair was plastered to the man's head. Mamoru looked around and could see that everything was sharper and clearer. Hundreds of smells invaded his nose. He swallowed and felt his canines had lengthened. A hunger burned within and a sweet smell met his nose. He turned and saw a young woman walking alone on the beach. Without even thinking he rushed forward and tackled her to the ground. He tore into her neck and greedily began drinking her blood as she cried out for help._

_He let her fall when he had completely drained her, his chest heaving. He licked the blood from his lips, a faint smile on his face. Realization of what he had just done sank in and he stared at the body. He threw his head back and screamed in rage at what he had become. He fell to his knees, his eyes dark and cold. "You'll pay for this Haruka," he snarled…_

Chiba Mamoru pushed the memories away. A year had passed since his transformation into a vampire. He had followed the Senshi back to Tokyo. A part of him wanted to return to them, telling them everything and hoping that they would still accept him. The dark part of his soul, however, wanted justice for what had been done to him. He was still undecided at what he wanted to do. He turned and got back into his black car. He drove into Tokyo and parked the car in a garage.

- - - - - - - - - -

Mamoru walked down the streets, heading for the Hikawa Shrine where he knew the others would be. _I'll tell them…they won't care…_ he told himself. A smile formed on his face and he continued walking as night fell over the city. He arrived at the steps of the shine and hurried up them. He stopped near Rei's room and composed himself when laughter met his ears. He moved around to the window and looked in.

The nine Senshi were sitting around, talking and laughing. What drew his attention, however, was Usagi being held by a man that Mamoru recognized as Seiya. A ring on Usagi's left hand caused tears to stream from Mamoru's eyes. His head bowed as his shoulders slumped forward. A familiar voice said something and his head rose. Cold blue eyes glared at Haruka. Rage burned in Mamoru's heart.

"You took me away from her…now you'll pay," he snarled softly. He turned and left the temple grounds, vengeance the only thing on his mind.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru stood on the balcony of the room, the wind making her shiver slightly. A heavy blanket was suddenly placed around her. She smiled and turned to Haruka. "You seem pretty okay with Seiya-kun asking for Usagi-chan's hand."

The blonde lowered her head. "Koneko-chan deserves some happiness after I…" Michiru cut her off by placing her hand over the blonde's mouth.

"That wasn't the real you Haruka. Usagi-chan knows that and forgives you. When will you forgive yourself?"

"Never," she whispered. "He was the prince. We were meant to protect him."

"Ruka, we can't change what happened. Besides, I've never seen Usagi-chan so happy. Seiya-kun does care deeply for her. Can you honestly say she was this happy with Mamoru-san?"

Haruka looked down. "It still doesn't excuse me for what I did," she replied.

"I know. But you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened." Haruka looked down. Michiru held the blonde. "You forgave Vampiru, why not yourself?"

"I don't know," Haruka whispered.

Michiru looked up into the teal eyes of her lover. "Ashiteru yo Haruka. Nothing in this world will ever change that."

"What did I do to deserve you Michiru?" Haruka whispered.

"You saved my life," she returned. "I'll never leave you."

"I have something for you," Haruka said. Michiru frowned as the Wind Senshi pulled out a black velvet box. She opened it and held it out to Michiru.

The Sea Senshi peered inside at the ring. A pair of jewels rested in the center of the silver band. The bottom jewel was sea green and the top was deep blue. She pulled the ring out and noticed an inscription on the inside of the band. '_The Sea and Sky always'_ it read. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized it was a wedding ring. She looked up at Haruka, tears of joy shimmering in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Haruka asked softly.

Michiru threw her arms around the blonde in reply, kissing her repeatedly. "I will," she mumbled between kisses.

Haruka rested a hand on the smaller woman's lips and took the ring from her hand. The blonde gently held Michiru's hand and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "Ashiteru yo Michiru," Haruka whispered. She suddenly grinned and picked the smaller Senshi up, causing her to let out a small cry of surprise. Haruka carried Michiru inside and closed the balcony doors with her foot. She walked to the bed and gently set Michiru down, lying next to the smaller woman as they began to kiss.

- - - - - - - - - -

Minako and the others stared at the ring on Michiru's finger, their eyes wide. "Sugoi!" the Senshi of Love murmured.

Michiru smiled, staring at the ring. "It's exactly what I wanted too."

"Where is Haruka-san?" Usagi asked.

Michiru giggled. "Seiya-kun and the other two took her out for a 'guy's' night out," she said. "I just know they're going to get her so drunk."

The others, except for Setsuna, stared at Michiru. "A drunk…" Usagi and Rei began slowly.

"Haruka-san?" Minako, Ami, and Makoto finished.

The smile on Michiru's face widened even more as she nodded. "She acts like a small child when she's had too much."

"So she becomes Usagi-chan?" Rei asked, causing the others to laugh.

Usagi glared at Rei. "I do not act like a child!" she pouted. The others laughed louder as the pair began bickering.

"So when are you two going to take your vows?" Ami inquired.

Rei smiled. "Next week still, right?"

"Hai."

"Rei-chan's going to marry you?" Usagi asked. "Kakkoi…" she whispered. The eight women spent the next several hours talking about the upcoming wedding with Rei occasionally poking fun at Usagi.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So you finally popped the question," Taiki commented.

Haruka nodded. "I did."

"I'm surprised she said yes," Seiya jibed, earning a painful punch from the Senshi of Wind. "I was kidding."

Haruka calmly shrugged. "So where are we going?"

"Guy's night out," Seiya answered, rubbing his arm.

"Even though everyone here is technically a woman?" Haruka smirked.

"We're in our male forms thank you!" Seiya shot back, sticking his tongue out.

"Keep it down Seiya!" Yaten muttered, watching as a woman passed by. They continued talking as the Starlights guided Haruka into a bar. They sat down at a table and ordered their drinks.

As the night wore on and the drinks kept coming, Haruka and Seiya were soon laughing and joking around with each other like they were the best of friends. Taiki looked at Yaten who shrugged. All four of them failed to notice the man dressed in black in the corner of the room, watching them with cold blue eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

Vampiru walked onto the shrine grounds. She wore a red shirt under a black and red jacket, silver designs sewn onto the leather, loose black leather pants, and black boots. The wind blew through her reddish black hair. Next to her stood a tall, handsome man with slicked back black hair and warm dark eyes. He wore elegant black dress clothes that made his face look paler than it was. The pair walked over to the dressed up Senshi. They easily spotted Rei in her miko outfit.

"Vampiru! Dracul!" Usagi greeted cheerfully.

"Nice to see you all again," Vampiru said with a bow.

Haruka came over and shook hands with Dracul. She wore a traditional man's wedding kimono for a Shinto wedding. "Glad you two could come."

"We are honored to be here," Dracul said in a suave voice.

"You guys are like family," Haruka said. She smiled faintly. "Even after all the…events…that happened last year." Vampiru bowed her head. "Not all of it was bad Vampiru. It helped bring me closer to the woman I love." The half-vampire nodded.

"Where is Michiru-san?" Dracul asked.

"She should be here soon," Haruka answered. "I called and she's on her way." The others nodded and continued talking.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru walked down the street, butterflies swarming in her stomach. A large smile was on her face and she seemed to be glowing. As she walked down the street a cold wind suddenly sprang up and she stopped, suddenly very wary. She slowly looked around, the smile gone from her face. She went back to heading for the Hikawa Shrine when a figure appeared in front of her. She stopped and stared, her eyes wide. "Ma…Mamoru-san!" she exclaimed. "We thought you were dead!"

He slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. "Your lover will pay for everything," he said softly.

Michiru stared in fear. "Haruka never meant…" she began when Mamoru blurred in. They fell to the ground, the bag of clothes falling from Michiru's hand. She struggled to throw the vampire off. He viciously backhanded her, stunning her. He rose to his feet and picked her up, the ring on her finger sliding off, having been loosened in the scuffle.

Mamoru quickly walked to his black car and roughly threw Michiru into the backseat. He pulled out a syringe and jammed it into her leg. He pushed the plunger all the way down and smiled coldly when her eyes fell close. He pulled out the needle and tossed it to the ground. He slipped into the driver's seat and drove away.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka paced around, something not feeling right. "Relax, will you?" Seiya ordered as he lounged in a chair.

"Something isn't right. She should've been here by now," Haruka said.

"Maybe traffic was bad," Minako suggested.

Vampiru suddenly came running up, a bag in one hand and the other holding something. "I found this," she said grimly.

Haruka took the bag and looked inside. "These are Michiru's clothes…demo…"

"And I found this," Vampiru whispered. She pressed the small object into Haruka's hand. The blonde stared at the wedding ring she had given Michiru. "I don't know where Michiru-san is…demo…I could smell a vampire had been in the same spot at the same time."

Haruka lifted her head, her teal eyes cold. "Show me," she ordered. Vampiru nodded and took the others to the area where she had found the bag and ring.

"Whoever took her drove off in a car," Vampiru added.

"I can try and trace it," Ami said. She ran back to the shrine to retrieve her mini-computer. The others looked around, hoping for a clue. Haruka merely paced around, clenching and unclenching her fists in frustration.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru opened her eyes and found herself lying on a strange bed. She sat up and looked around. A figure in black emerged from the shadows and grinned at her. Michiru searched for her henshin pen but Mamoru held it up. "Can't have you fighting back," he informed her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Your precious lover took everything from me. I'm simply returning the favor."

"Haruka never meant…" Michiru began.

"She could have stopped!" Mamoru shouted. "I know she was strong enough to. But none of that matters now. What's done is done."

"Revenge isn't the answer Mamoru-san."

"It is for me."

Michiru slowly rose to her feet and backed away. "So what are you going to do? Kill me?" she asked.

He stalked towards her until she was trapped in a corner. "You will soon see," he whispered. Michiru stared into his hypnotic eyes. He tilted her head to the side and softly kissed her neck.

"Ha….Haruka…" Michiru whimpered. She cried out in pain when Mamoru sank his fangs into her neck. She felt her blood being pulled out. She sagged in his arms, growing weaker every second. After several minutes he stopped and wiped the blood off of her neck.

He gently placed her on the bed and smiled. "Soon you will rise and be mine," he whispered, a cruel smile on his face. "But that will only be the beginning of her pain." He straightened and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide:

Koneko-chan: Little kitten.

Ashiteru yo: I love you.

Sugoi: Amazing/incredible.

Hai: Yes/right/correct.

Kakkoi: Cool.

Miko: Shinto priestess.

Demo: But.

* * *

It's a short fic, a total of four chapters, but as I said I left it open for future stories.

Now the time has come for you to be nice reviewers and drop me a _non-flame_ review. Consistent reviewers shall receive Halloween candy.


	2. A Shattered Heart

Here is chapter two! I hope everyone likes it.

I have one request: no one die at the end of this chapter...or kill me or maim me...you'll see why...

Thanks to **petiyaka, X00001,** and **aquaxeyes** for reviewing for the first chapter. Plot pudding is on the way...mmm...plotty goodness. :D

**Summary:** Mamoru returns to Tokyo a year after being bitten only to find Usagi and Seiya are engaged. Believing that Usagi will never be able to love him as a vampire, he seeks revenge on the person who turned him: Haruka.

I know this is going to shock everyone, but I don't actually own Sailor Moon or the rights. How sad...

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

Haruka stared a picture of Michiru on her dresser. She bowed her head and sighed. She rose to her feet and headed for her closet. She opened the door and walked into the back. She shoved aside her coats and shirts and moved a box to one side. She knelt down and pulled away the carpet. She removed several floorboards and pulled out a bag. She replaced the boards and carpet and walked out into the bedroom. She dropped the bag on the bed and unzipped it. 

She tossed silver stakes, throwing knives, daggers, and various other weapons onto the bed. She next pulled out a pair of specially made black leather pants, a padded black shirt, and a leather jacket similar to Vampiru's except the red parts were dark blue. She changed into the clothes and pulled out a pair of black, steel-toed boots. She slipped nearly all the weapons into hidden pockets and pouches all over her clothes and grabbed the boots. She walked to the front door and pulled the boots on. She opened the door and went to the garage.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked.

She turned and saw Vampiru staring at her. "I'm going to find her."

"Do you even know where to start looking?"

"Blood bars."

Vampiru smiled. "You're good, but most vampires don't like you."

"What's your point?"

"I want to help," Vampiru said. "I need to help."

"All right," Haruka agreed.

"Do your friends know what you're doing?" the half vampire asked.

"I didn't tell them but they know." Haruka opened the garage and walked to the back. She stopped at a door.

"Doesn't that lead to your mechanical garage?" Vampiru asked.

Haruka shook her head. She unlocked the door and lifted it. Vampiru's eyes widened. A gleaming black sports car met their eyes. "I've been working on it for a while now," the blonde said.

"I thought you gave up hunting vampires…" Vampiru said, walking around the car. Haruka unlocked the car.

"Actively yes. But it was you who always told me to prepare for the worst." She walked over to the wall and grabbed a beautifully made sword off of the wall. She sheathed the blade and opened the driver's side door. The pair slid in and Haruka started the car. She drove it out of the garage and headed for Tokyo. "Where to?"

"Downtown for now," Vampiru said. "I have some contacts there." Haruka nodded and pressed the gas down further.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked around. She recognized the room as the one Mamoru had taken her to. As she looked through the room, she realized that her sight was much better than it had been. Her hands immediately went to her neck, her breathing ragged.

"There is no scar or mark," Mamoru said from a corner. "But you have been changed," he added.

"Why?" she demanded.

Mamoru rose to his feet and slowly made his way over to her. "To make Haruka suffer," he returned coldly. "She took everything from me. Now I will do the same to her." His smile widened slightly as he looked her over.

"Haruka wasn't herself," Michiru said. "You know that!"

"It longer matters," he said, standing in front of her. He gently stroked her face. She backed away, baring her fangs at him with a snarl. He grinned. "Do you really think she'll come for you?"

"I know she will."

He turned and slowly paced around the room. "You haven't known her for as long as I have." He stopped and turned to her. "I saw her kill a vampire once before she met you. She took great pleasure in it."

"What's your point?"

"She'll kill you now for what you are. She hates vampires."

"She doesn't hate them all."

"Is that what she told you?" he asked in an amused voice.

"She's friends with Dracul."

"There may be a few exceptions, but the rest she kills."

"Quit lying to me Mamoru."

"I'm not lying. The vampire I saw her kill was naught but a child. Barely ten if I had to guess."

"You're lying," Michiru said, a small waver of uncertainty in her voice. She stared into his hard eyes and she shook her head. "That's not true! She would've told me!" she exclaimed.

"Has she even told you how many vampires she's killed?" Michiru fell to her knees, shaking her head in denial. "How many of them were innocent men, women, and children?" he continued, smiling cruelly at her.

"You're lying…" she whispered.

"Can you honestly say she will love you as you are now?" he asked softly, kneeling down to Michiru.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"She will kill you the first chance she gets," he said. "To her, you are a monster. A thing that must be killed."

"She loves me!" Michiru snapped, glaring at Mamoru with tear-filled eyes.

"Why would she want to stay with a monster like you?" he whispered. "You would constantly remind her of what killed her family. One night she would snap and you would be dust. She will betray you. I give my word on it." He rose to his feet and left the room.

Michiru walked through the halls of the mansion a few minutes later, determined to leave and find Haruka. Mamoru suddenly appeared. "Come with me," he ordered. He led her to a room with dozens of small TV screens. "There," he pointed at one of the larger screens.

Michiru walked forward and stared at the monitor. Hurt and betrayal shimmered in her eyes as she saw Haruka talking with an unknown woman at a bar in Tokyo. The stranger suddenly leaned in and kissed Haruka. "So na…" she whispered.

"I swear I did not tamper with the video once," Mamoru said softly. "But as you said, of course she is looking for you." He turned the monitor off. "She used you, didn't she?" he asked, turning to her.

Tears fell from her eyes. "She said she loved me…"

"Humans say many things they don't always mean," he said. "But actions speak louder than words."

Michiru stared at Mamoru. "I want her to suffer." Mamoru nodded slowly and watched as Michiru left the room. A cold smile formed on his face and he began laughing softly.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka glared at the woman who had just kissed her. "I told you Kate, it is over between us," she snapped.

"Oh come on, you know no one could ever please you like I could," the brown haired woman grinned seductively. Haruka shook her head and turned away. She saw Vampiru still talking in the corner. The blonde was suddenly spun around on the bar seat and Kate kissed her again.

Haruka shoved the woman, knocking her to the ground. The blonde was on her feet, her teal eyes dangerous. "Do that again and you'll pay for it."

Kate rose to her feet and glared at Haruka. "You'll be sorry for that Ten'ou!"

"I'm only sorry I didn't do that when we were going out." She glared into the brown eyes. "Now stay the hell away from me!" She turned and went over to Vampiru as the half vampire stood. "Get it?"

"Yeah. Let's go." The pair headed out of the bar and slid into Haruka's black car. "Mansion out of town."

"Positive?"

"As sure as I can be," Vampiru answered. Haruka nodded and drove off, following Vampiru's directions. "So who was that woman in the bar?"

"Some girl I dated before awakening as a Senshi. It was a mistake, but at the time…" she shook her head. "My parents were getting pretty controlling. Kept introducing guys for me to date, but I didn't go for any of them. Kate was a way of rebellion I guess."

"Do I want to know about the pleasing she referred to?" Vampiru asked. Haruka's face reddened in shame and she silently shook her head. "Does Michiru know about her?"

"No. There are parts of my past I'm not exactly proud of." They left the city and Vampiru scanned the darkening outside.

"There!" Vampiru exclaimed.

Haruka turned off the headlights and drove the car as close as she dared to the house. The pair got out and Haruka popped the trunk. Vampiru flipped it up and began rummaging through the weapons, pocking a few silver daggers and throwing stars. She picked up a sword and buckled it around her waist. Haruka strapped a long knife to her right leg and put the sword she had retrieved from the garage through her belt.

The duo walked slowly up to the house. "Dumb question, but you do have your henshin pen, right?"

"Hai," Haruka answered. Vampiru nodded as they stopped in front of the front door. The Wind Senshi looked at her friend.

"A vampire is definitely here," she answered. She kicked the door open and the two moved in. Vampiru held a hand up and Haruka waited. "This way," she said, leading the way deeper into the house. They came into a large room and stopped, looking around. Both felt uneasy.

"Ever get the feeling this is a trap?" Haruka whispered.

The lights suddenly flared to life and a cage slammed down around the two. "Yeah…I'm getting that feeling," Vampiru muttered.

"Nice to see you again," a cold voice said.

Haruka frowned as a figure stepped into view. Her eyes widened. "Mamoru-san!" she exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Vengeance," he answered.

She frowned. "Vengeance? Vengeance for what?"

He stared at her incredulously. "For what? After what you did to me you have the gall to ask 'for what'?" he thundered, his vampire fangs glaring in the light.

"He shouldn't have been turned…you had drained him…" Vampiru said softly in confusion. She stepped forward. "I made her take your life Mamoru-san. I'm the one you want, not her."

"You are both at fault and will both suffer. Her more than you half-breed," he snarled, glaring at them.

"Seiya was the better choice," Haruka muttered darkly. "He'd never do anything like this, no matter what had happened to him."

"And you? Dumping Michiru the moment she is gone for another woman?" Mamoru smirked.

"Nani?" Haruka demanded.

"Don't try to deny it," a cold voice said. "I saw you kiss another woman barely two hours ago."

Panic began rising in Haruka. She looked at Mamoru. "You didn't…" she whispered softly.

Her hopes were dashed when Michiru stepped out of the shadows in an elegant black dress. She wrapped her arm around Mamoru's. He grinned. "You will suffer a thousand times over for what you took from me." He turned to Michiru and the pair passionately kissed.

Haruka fell to her knees, her heart shattering as she watched. "Masaka…" she whispered faintly.

Vampiru pulled her sword free and slammed it through the bars. She grabbed Haruka and rushed out of the room. When it became clear that the Senshi was in shock the half vampire flung the blonde onto her shoulders. She put on more speed and ran to the car. She shoved Haruka into the backseat and tore out of the driveway.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What's wrong with Haruka-san?" Minako asked, watching the Senshi of the Wind from across the room.

Vampiru bowed her head. "Mamoru-san was turned by Haruka last year. He took Michiru and turned her for his revenge."

"That still doesn't explain why Haruka-san is…catatonic," Ami said.

"Mamoru-san twisted Michiru-san's mind somehow. Haruka-san watched them kiss…deeply…" Vampiru answered.

"Mamo-chan's alive?" Usagi whispered. Seiya shifted. "Demo…why is he so intent on taking revenge on Haruka-san?"

"I don't know," Vampiru admitted.

"It's because I took him away from you," Haruka said dully. "I stole his life so now he's stealing mine."

"You don't know that…" Rei began.

Haruka rose to her feet. "I saw it in his eyes. I saw it in her eyes." She turned and left the room, walking out into the rain. She moved down the street, her head bowed. She bumped into someone and kept going.

"Say you're sorry!" a familiar voice snapped. Haruka stopped and turned. Yaten was staring at her. "Ara…Haruka-san…what's wrong?" he asked. She turned and kept walking in way of reply. Yaten frowned and knew the others would know what was wrong with the blonde.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka stared over Tokyo from the rooftop, her clothes and hair thoroughly drenched. The rain suddenly stopped and Haruka turned and saw Yaten holding an umbrella over her head. "Is there a reason why you're standing out in a rainstorm soaked to the bone?" he asked.

"Leave me alone," Haruka muttered.

"You need a friend Haruka-san. I know we've never really gotten along…"

"So why are you trying now?" she demanded.

"Because you need someone," he replied. "Killing yourself won't change anything. It'll just make Mamoru and Michiru win. They want you to be in pain."

"What do you know about it?" she demanded. "Everything that was once dear to me has been taken by vampires!"

"And you think you're the only one?" Yaten asked softly. "You think vampires have only targeted you?" he demanded. Haruka looked into his green eyes. "I watched my family on Kinmokusei die before my eyes. I had to watch as the vampires tore out my father's throat and defile my mother and sister before ripping their hearts out. I had to watch as they dismembered my fiancée."

"Couldn't you use your Senshi powers?" Haruka asked softly.

"I didn't awaken as Star Healer until they were dead," he whispered. He bowed his head. "I have never been strong. Not as a normal person and not as a Senshi." He smiled faintly. "I've always been jealous of Seiya, Taiki, and you guys because of that," he admitted. He looked her in the eye. "Jealous…demo…I admired you."

"Naze?" she asked.

"You never relied on anyone but yourself. You were willing to do whatever was necessary to save your Princess." He smiled faintly. "I know you love Michiru and you were together in your previous life, demo…maybe not everything is meant to be again."

Haruka bowed her head and turned away. "I'm willing to fight for her," she said.

"But is it what you want?" he inquired.

She turned and glared at him. "Why the hell are you doing this? Are you getting some perverse pleasure in torturing me with this?" She glared at him, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm the one who caused all this, okay! Is that what you wanted to hear? That I messed up? That I'm no good? That the woman I love seems to be in love with someone else?" she shouted.

"No…" he began softly.

"Leave me…alone…" she snapped, stepping into the rain. Her tears mixed with the tears from the sky as she dropped to her knees.

Yaten knelt down, letting the umbrella fall to the ground. He rested his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him. "I can't do that," he whispered. He smiled faintly at her look. "I care about you."

"Doushite?" she demanded softly.

"Because you're a friend," he answered. He carefully brushed her soaked hair away from her face, their faces inches apart.

"I love Michiru…" she whispered.

He smiled. "I know. But you do need to accept the fact that she might not want to be saved."

She looked him in the eye. "Then I'll die trying."

Yaten rose to his feet, picking up the umbrella. "I'll take you home."

"I don't wanna go home," she whispered. "Not yet."

"Then I'll take you to my place," he said. He offered his hand to her and she rose to her feet. They went the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

So na: That can't be/It isn't true.

Nani: What?

Masaka: Impossible.

Ara: Kind of like an 'Oh'.

Naze: Why?

Doushite: Why?

* * *

As you probably can see from the last bit in this chapter, this was starting to become a Haruka/Yaten fic and it scared me so I did some editing. That means this is still a Haruka/Michiru fic...thank kami-sama...I hope no one died from a heart attack... 

So, aside from the scare I probably gave a few readers, how was it? Drop a non-flame review for chocolatey goodness!


	3. Realizations and Changes

Do not worry, this isn't going to be a Haruka/Yaten fic...though that pairing would be interesting...mind is going to bad place...:slams head onto desk:

Okay, I'm better. :P

Thanks to **Soleil-Lune, petiyaka, X00001, aquaxeyes, **and **Isis Aurora Tomoe** for reviewing last chapter. Don't forget readers, that unsigned reviews are accepted so long as they aren't flames.

**Summary:** Mamoru returns to Tokyo a year after being bitten only to find Usagi and Seiya are engaged. Believing that Usagi will never be able to love him as a vampire, he seeks revenge on the person who turned him: Haruka.

Not mine...phooey...

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

Taiki looked up as Yaten shut the door to the guest room. The silver haired Starlight walked over and sat on the couch. "How is she doing?" Taiki asked. 

"You know how closed she can get," Yaten said.

"How are you holding up? I know this hits close to home for you."

"I'm okay. I just….I hope everything works out for her." Taiki nodded and handed the smaller man a glass of amber liquid. Yaten took a sip and set the glass down on the table. "How's Usagi-chan doing?"

"I think she's still a little stunned Mamoru is doing these things."

Yaten nodded. "And Seiya?"

"You know him. He'll stay by her side until reality ends and beyond," Taiki chuckled, taking a drink from his own glass.

"MICHIRU!" they heard a voice scream. The two Starlights leapt to their feet and ran to the guest bedroom. They flung the door open and saw Haruka curled up on the bed, sobbing. They silently closed the door and tiptoed away, both feeling bad for the Senshi of Wind.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru watched a couple from the shadows, the thirst gnawing at her painfully. She grinned as the woman turned, revealing her to be Kate. The man shoved the woman away and stormed off. Michiru glided from the shadows, startling Kate.

"What the hell do you want?" the human demanded. Michiru smiled, revealing her fangs. Kate screamed and Michiru pounced. She tore into the human's neck and greedily began to drink. Once she had had her fill, the vampire rose to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Find her to your liking?" a cool voice demanded. "I found her to be a bit too… tart…for my tastes. That's why I dumped her as soon as I realized she was just using me to get what she wanted."

Michiru spun around and her sea blue eyes narrowed. "Haruka…you're too late to save your love."

Haruka chuckled. "Kate? You think that…" Haruka broke off and began laughing. "Omoshiroi…" she said, her mirth dying away. "Kate was a mistake I made before I became a Senshi. When I was looking for you, she was in that bar and tried to get back together with me." She stared Michiru in the eye. "I swear to you I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"Liar…" Michiru hissed.

"You are the Senshi of Smiles with the sea in her eyes," Haruka whispered. "And like you told me all those months ago, I don't want to go on living if I have to fight you." Tears shimmered in Haruka's eyes. "I can't go on living if I have to fight you. You say I'm strong in every way…demo…I'm not that strong…not really. The strength you saw me with came from you. I was ready to die alone until I met you. You healed my broken heart…you saved me from a path of destruction…" she trailed off, blinking away the tears.

"And the vampires you killed? The innocent ones?"

Haruka frowned. "I never killed any innocent vampire. I swear to you on my life," the blonde said. She let out a slow breath. "If you think killing me or making me suffer will make you feel better, then go ahead. I'm done fighting the people I love." She pulled the knife at her side out and tossed it to Michiru, who easily caught it. The blonde pulled her henshin pen out and dropped it on the ground. She held her hands out. "Strike," she simply said.

"Nani?" she demanded.

"It's what you want, right?" Haruka inquired. "Me suffering and dead? Well here you go. Being killed by the woman I love is the ultimate way to make me suffer." Michiru looked down, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable. "_Koori no yaiba ni donna ni kizu tsuitemo... Dakishime tsuzukete kurenta tsuyosani... Shibirerukurai ni karameta yubisaki kara... Omoi wo tsutaetai... Futari de ikite ikou_..." Haruka smiled faintly. "_Kono hiroi hoshi de kimi to aetakiseki wo... Sekai chuu ni tsutaetai..._ _Futari de ikite ikou_."

Michiru blinked away tears. "Haruka..." she whispered.

"Don't let her deceive you," Mamoru said, stepping out of the shadows. "I know she sounds honest. But she'll only run off for another human given the chance. Kill her and be done with it."

"Haruka-san!" several distant voices yelled.

Mamoru blurred in and slammed his fist across Haruka's face. The blonde fell to the ground, knocked out from the force of the punch. He picked her up. "Let's go," he ordered. The two vampires rushed away as the other Senshi ran up.

"Doko da Haruka-san wa?" Usagi panted.

"I don't know…" Seiya said, looking around.

"I found Haruka-poppa's henshin pen!" Hotaru exclaimed softly, picking it up.

"But we have no idea which direction she went," Rei muttered.

"We need Vampiru's help," Minako agreed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka slowly swam back into consciousness. She tried to move her arms but found that they were chained and stretched out on either side. She opened her eyes and looked around. Dank stone assaulted her nose and she snorted. "Comfortable?" a voice demanded. She looked up and saw Mamoru and Michiru descending the stairs.

The Senshi rose to her feet. "I've had worse accommodations," she replied. "So what now?" she asked.

Mamoru glared at her. "Now you will suffer," he hissed. He walked over to a wooden table.

"It's not my fault Usagi-chan chose a better guy than you," Haruka smirked.

"You will suffer for everything you've done to me," Mamoru smirked.

Haruka looked at Michiru. "There's gonna come a time soon when you'll have to make a choice. Him and vengeance or me."

Michiru looked down. "He's my master…"

"You're not a mindless slave Michiru. You can make choices. I couldn't." She looked over as Mamoru came over with a vicious looking cat of nine tails. A few metal spikes and glass shards were woven into the leather. He walked behind her and lifted his arm. Haruka's teal gaze shifted to Michiru and she stared the aqua haired vampire in the eye. She winced as the whip came crashing down. The blonde could feel her skin being split and torn. She locked her jaw to keep from crying out.

After several minutes Haruka sank to the ground, being supported by the chains. Blood dripped down her back and pooled around her knees. Mamoru tossed the whip aside and went back upstairs. Haruka looked up at Michiru, pain darkening her teal eyes. "I never…betrayed you…Michi…" she whispered.

Michiru knelt down and saw something glinting in the torchlight. She reached out and pulled the silver chain out. Hanging around the chain was the ring Haruka had given to the Sea Senshi. "Haruka…" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Ashiteru yo…Michi…" she whispered. "Don't let him…hurt the…Princess…" she whispered. "Remember…our mission…"

"Haruka…" Michiru said, blinking away her tears. Haruka's head fell forward. "Haruka!" Michiru cried. She barely heard the blonde breathing. "What have I done? What have I done?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Vampiru looked around the area. "I can't pick up anything except mixed smells," she grumbled.

Yaten glared at her. "You have to be able to pick something up," he said.

She looked at him. "I can smell more things than a dog can. Mamoru or Michiru must have dropped a perfume bomb."

"A what?" Seiya demanded.

"A small package Haruka and I developed to confuse a vampire's sense of smell," she explained.

"Can you see anything we can't?" Setsuna asked.

Vampiru slowly looked around. Her eyes shifted out of focus slightly as she looked over the area. After five minutes she straightened and rubbed her eyes. "There's not one damn thing here."

"Honto?" Usagi asked sadly.

Vampiru nodded and looked down. "Move!" she snapped at Seiya, shoving him out of the way. She knelt down and ran her hand over the concrete. She brought her right hand up and looked at the red flecks.

"It's just paint or something," Taiki said, the others nodded.

Vampiru ignored him and licked her finger. "Blood…" she whispered. "It's hers," she added.

"We already knew Haruka-san was here though," Rei said.

The half vampire shook her head. "You don't get it. I can track her now."

"How?" Hotaru inquired.

"The blood makes her sense of smell more focused," Yaten answered. Everyone looked at him strangely. "Haruka's not the only one who's lost loved ones to vampires," he murmured.

"He's right," Vampiru said. "I can sort through the smells easier now and track her." She stood still for several moments. "This way!" she said and began walking quickly, not wanting to run in case she missed something.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru gently released Haruka from the shackles and eased her to the ground. The blonde whimpered in pain. "I am so sorry Haruka," Michiru whispered, brushing several strands out of the blonde's face. She carefully picked Haruka up and began walking up the steps. She emerged in a large room from a secret doorway and headed for the front. Mamoru was suddenly there, barring her way.

"Going somewhere?" he demanded coldly.

"You were wrong Mamoru. Wrong about everything. It isn't Haruka's fault if Usagi found someone else. You don't know if it would've happened had you been here," Michiru said. "Now get out of my way."

Mamoru pulled a gun out. "Silver bullet Michiru. Your choice. You can give me Haruka and live or you can add more to her suffering by her watching you die."

Michiru glared at Mamoru but slowly put Haruka down. "Now what?" she demanded coldly.

Mamoru grinned and cocked the hammer of the gun. "Now you die." He squeezed the trigger.

Michiru's eyes widened in shock as the bullet hit flesh. Mamoru's eyes widened in fury. Haruka smiled, blood beginning to stain the front of her shirt from the bullet wound. "There are…two kinds of…vampires…Mamoru…the kind that revel in death and suffering…like you…and the kind that protect life…" The blonde fell forward to the ground, her chest barely rising and falling.

"IIE!" Michiru screamed. She blurred forward and viciously slammed her fist into Mamoru. He went flying across the room. Michiru turned and picked Haruka up, running out of the mansion. She put the blonde in a black car and sped away.

"Michi…ru…" Haruka whimpered.

Michiru pulled over and slowed to a stop. She turned in the driver's seat. "Hang on Ruka. I'm taking you to a hospital."

"Too…late for…that…" she whispered.

"Don't talk like that!" Michiru ordered.

"I don't…I don't want to…die…in a car…" she whispered.

Michiru got out and carefully pulled Haruka free from the vehicle. She carried her lover over to the edge of the cliff, the ocean waves crashing below. The vampire sat down and cradled Haruka's head in her lap. "Don't leave me for my mistake…onegai…"

"Gomen…" Haruka smiled weakly. "But…we both know…I'm dying…I can feel it…you…can smell it…"

"I can't lose you Ruka," Michiru whispered. "You were the only person to love me for who I really am." She nervously licked her lips. "I…I could…turn you…" she suggested softly. "Demo…only if you want…"

"Dig…the bull…bullet out…first…" Haruka winced.

"It could kill you," Michiru said.

"If it's in there when you turn me…it'll kill me…" Haruka answered.

"Haruka…how _do_ I turn you so you don't become a slave?"

The blonde smiled. "Trust…your heart…koi…"

Michiru pulled a knife out of Haruka's boot and carefully began digging through the blonde's abdomen. The smell of the blood was almost overpowering to Michiru, but she held her thirst at bay. Several minutes later she pulled out the silver piece of metal and tossed it aside.

Haruka's breathing was much more labored. The blonde tightly held her lover's hand. "Ashiteru…"

Michiru smiled and nodded. She carefully sat Haruka up and moved her head down. Haruka felt the vampire kiss her softly on the neck and smiled. She gasped softly in pain as fangs pierced her flesh. Her vision blurred and she hung limply in Michiru's arms. The vampire pulled away and stared at the dying Senshi. She brought her left wrist up to her mouth and bit down, piercing her flesh. She pressed her wound to Haruka's mouth and felt the blonde begin to drink.

- - - - - - - - - -

Vampiru stared up at the black mansion. "Her trail leads here." She turned to the Senshi. "I recommend waiting till morning."

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"A vampire's powers are weakened during the day."

"Yeah, but it's eleven on two," Seiya pointed out.

"There's no telling how many vampires he's recruited or turned."

"She's right," Yaten agreed. "We should wait till tomorrow."

"We can also come up with a plan," Ami added. The others reluctantly nodded and headed home.

"You coming Vampiru-san?" Usagi asked.

She shook her head. "I have some things to do in the city." Usagi nodded and got into Seiya's car. Vampiru returned to the city. She headed for her home in Tokyo. As she reached the outside of her building she stopped and turned. "Dare?" she demanded of the group of five.

"Master says you die," one snarled and rushed in. The vampires swarmed the half vampire, easily overpowering her. They hauled Vampiru to her feet, chains attached to each arm. She struggled against her captors. One pulled a sword out and grinned.

A figure suddenly tackled one of the vampires to the ground and beheaded it. Another figure with longer hair rushed in and took out one of the vampires holding the chains. Vampiru swung her free arm, the chain slamming into the other vampire. She leapt on top of him and plunged a silver stake into his heart. The first figure ducked under a slash and easily killed the remaining two vampires.

Vampire freed herself from the chains and cautiously looked at the two strangers. "Dare da?" she demanded. "I know you aren't human."

"That's true," the tall figure agreed. The pair stepped forward.

Vampiru's eyes widened. "Haruka-san? What's going on?"

"I'll explain as best I can somewhere safe," Haruka said. Vampiru nodded and the three went inside.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Omoshiroi: That's amusing/interesting.

Doko da Haruka-san wa: Where is Haruka?

Honto: Really.

Iie: No.

Onegai: Please.

Gomen (na sai): I'm sorry.

Koi: Love.

Dare (da): Who are you/Who's there?

* * *

_Haruka's Speech:_

Despite whatever wounds I'm given by a blade of ice, I kept holding you strongly. Through our fingers that are tangled to the point of getting numb... I want to convey my feelings. Let us spend our lives together.

This miracle of having met you on this huge planet...I want to tell the whole world about it. Let us spend our lives together.

- From _Shiokaze ni Nosete_; sung by Megumi Ogata (Haruka's seiyuu from the anime).

Note: I admit I took the lyrics from the section Saun Writes of destinedcouple(.)com, so thanks for putting the lyrics up! And people should go check out that site; it's tres kakkoi...and I just put two languages together...:D

* * *

Tomorrow is the final chapter. But it is up, and that's all that matters, ne?

Now be nice and review. Reviews make me happy. And consistant reviewers will be getting sugary goodness...for those of you who've read my "Never Give a Senshi" fic, you know what sugary goodness I'm talking about...hehehehehehehehehehehehe...

One final thing: I'm thinking about doing a prequel of sorts talking about how Yaten lost his family to vampires. Yay or nay? You decide.


	4. Vampire Senshi

The final chapter! Sad, I know, but I'm thinking about doing a prequel of sorts about Yaten losing his...her...it...:scratches head:...family to vampires and awakening as Star Healer. But do you guys think I should? Yay or nay? The choice is yours.

Also, some people have been a bit confuzzled about Haruka being a vampire, then not, and all that. So hopefully this little bit will help: Last story while Haruka was a vampire she bit Mamo-baka but didn't kill him, subsequently turning him into a vampire. Haruka was soon healed afterwards. Now Mamo-baka wants revenge so he turned Michiru into a vampire who then turned Haruka **_back_** into a vampire to save her life...does that help any? I hope it did.

Thanks to **Soleil-Lune, petiyaka, X00001, TheWretchedOne, **and **RunningStorm** for reviewing. Much thanks!

**Summary**: Mamoru returns to Tokyo a year after being bitten only to find Usagi and Seiya are engaged. Believing that Usagi will never be able to love him as a vampire, he seeks revenge on the person who turned him: Haruka.

I still don't own the rights to Sailor Moon...but I have joined Sailor Galaxia in gathering Star Seeds...:grins evilly:...mostly to help keep the evil Scouts away (if you're wondering what I mean go read 'Attack of the Clones! I Mean Scouts!').

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon looked at her fellow Senshi. "Ready minna?" They nodded. 

"We'll get Haruka and Michiru back," Fighter agreed. The ten Senshi rushed in. Vampires leapt to their feet and charged the Senshi. "Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" The attacks decimated the vampires. The Senshi made their way further into the mansion. A cage suddenly slammed down over them, cutting Fighter and Moon off from the others. "Minna!"

"Behind you!" Healer yelled.

The two spun around and saw Mamoru descending the steps, his eyes cold. "Welcome to your end," he said, glaring at Moon.

"Mamo-chan…" she whispered. His hand shot out and a rose struck her in the right shoulder. She cried out in pain, falling to the ground.

"I thought you loved her!" Fighter shouted, standing in front of Moon.

"Love is for the weak." He barely smiled. "I will have my revenge. You will pay for taking Usa-ko away from me!" He pulled a sword out and leveled it at Fighter. "Prepare to die." He rushed in, death in his eyes.

"Machi na sai!" two voices shouted.

Mamoru stopped and turned. "Who dares?" he demanded.

Vampiru leapt down from the rafters, pointing a sword at Mamoru. "Surrender and you'll live," she said.

Mamoru snapped his fingers and a score of vampires appeared. "I think not. You're far outnumbered, and no one is left to come to your rescue."

A figure stepped into view from the shadows, a sword in hand. "Honto?"

Another figure stepped out. "Because we're here."

"Dare da?" Mamoru demanded.

Michiru stepped into the light. "You'll pay for everyone you've hurt."

"Tell me one thing. How long did it take for Haruka to die?" Mamoru smirked.

"Nani?" the others exclaimed.

"Did the bullet take too long or what?" he demanded.

The figure in the shadows tossed a small object out. Mamoru looked at it, seeing it was the silver bullet. "The human Ten'ou Haruka is no more," the figure slowly said, walking into view. Everyone's eyes widened. "Demo…Ten'ou Haruka the vampire is here."

Mamoru's eyes widened and he glared at Michiru. "You turned her?"

"She asked me to," Michiru replied.

Mamoru roared in rage and charged forward. Haruka and Michiru went to the cage and lifted it up, freeing the Senshi. Healer looked at Haruka. "Glad you're on our side," the Starlight said. Haruka nodded. The group began fighting off the vampires, but there were too many.

Haruka turned as Mamoru hurled Michiru into a mob of vampires. "Michiru!" she shouted. A hand grabbed her arm and she looked over at Saturn. Without a word the Senshi of Destruction handed the blonde the henshin pen and turned back to fighting. Haruka held the pen and smiled. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!" A bright flare of light temporarily blinded everyone. When it cleared they could see Uranus standing in the middle of the room, the Space Sword in hand.

"Masaka…" Mamoru whispered.

Vampiru grinned. "Did you forget that she was a Senshi before I bit her last year?" She decapitated several more vampires.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Michiru smiled as Uranus helped her to her feet. "Arigatou."

"You're turn koi," Uranus said.

Michiru nodded and pulled out her henshin pen. "Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!" she shouted. "Submarine Reflection!"

Mamoru saw that the tide of battle had turned against him. He quickly fled up the steps. Fighter and Uranus saw and both ran after him. They followed him up to the roof. Dark storm clouds rolled in, blanketing the sun and casting the three into shadow. Mamoru hurled several roses at the two Senshi but they easily dodged the flowery missiles. Uranus pointed her Space Sword at him.

"You tried to kill the Princess," she said coldly.

"I won't forgive you for that. Star Serious Laser!" The attack slammed into Mamoru. The evil vampire glared at them. He hurled several more roses at them but Uranus knocked them down with her sword.

"You've lost Mamoru. Give up," the Wind Senshi said. He bowed his head and nodded in defeat.

"You're letting him go? After everything he did to you and Michiru?" Fighter asked in shock.

"To kill him would make me no better than he is now," Uranus answered. She stared at Mamoru. "Just know that if you ever come back and threaten any of us, I will kill you," she warned. She turned and began walking away.

Fighter started to go with her when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. "Uranus!" she shouted in warning. The blonde Senshi turned and was slammed onto a metal bar. "Star Serious Laser!" Fighter screamed. The attack struck Mamoru through the heart.

The vampire fell to his knees and looked up at Fighter. "Take…care…of her…" he whispered. He smiled faintly. "Just…some words…from some…guy…"

"I will," Fighter promised.

"Tell her…and everyone…I'm sorry…" Mamoru added. He fell back, his body turning to dust.

Fighter bowed her head for a moment before rushing to Uranus' side. "Daijoubu?" she demanded.

"This…is more painful…that it looks…" the blonde grunted.

"Haruka!" Neptune cried as she and the others emerged on the roof. The Vampire Senshi rushed to the blonde's side.

"Grab her arm," Vampiru ordered. Neptune did so and together the pair hauled Uranus off of the bar. The half vampire pulled out a small vial and handed it to Uranus.

The Senshi took it and downed the red contents. She winced slightly as she undid her henshin. "Arigatou."

"Domo."

"Ano…was that…blood?" Venus asked with a queasy face.

"Cloned blood," Vampiru answered. "That way vampires who just want to live a peaceful life, which is most, can do so without having to kill anyone."

"But such a small amount?" Mercury asked.

Vampiru grinned. "That was a very concentrated form. It's handy to have around if you get injured like Blondie did."

"I can take you on now without my powers Vampiru," Haruka threatened. "And how many times did I end up saving your life?" Everyone laughed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru stared at the ring on her finger, a smile on her face. "So…is it… different?" Taiki asked, walking up to her, music playing in the ballroom behind them.

"Being a vampire?" Michiru asked. He nodded and she shrugged. "It's not that different. I mean, my senses and physical strength are better along with my agility, demo…outside of that it's pretty much the same."

"Except for the new…nutrition requirements," he pointed out.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"So will you and Haruka stay and continue to protect Usagi-chan?"

Michiru nodded. "Hai. We have a mission to her." She turned and looked at him. "So how are you and Ami-chan doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

She giggled. "I can smell her scent all over you Taiki-san."

His face reddened and he looked down. "We're good."

"How long have you been dating?"

"A few months…half a year," he admitted. "About the same length of time Yaten and Minako-chan have been going out."

"If any of you do anything to break those girls' hearts…" she trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"Be nice Michi," Haruka chided. "I'm the one suppose to scare the living hell out of 'em," she added.

Taiki shook his head and wandered back over to Ami. Yaten and Minako wandered over. "Congrats to the newlyweds," Yaten said.

"Arigatou Yaten-kun," Haruka said. "Are you sure you're okay with me and Michiru being what we are?"

Yaten nodded. "I'm okay with it. Just…no scaring me or anything like that."

"Agreed. Besides, it's more fun to do to Seiya," Haruka chuckled, causing the other three to laugh.

"Couldn't Usagi-chan heal you with the Silver Crystal?" Minako asked.

"We may have been put into this form for a reason," Michiru said. "If things don't go well then we can ask." The others nodded and the younger couple returned to the dance floor.

"Ashiteru yo Michiru."

The Sea Senshi smiled and wrapped her arms around Haruka. "Ashiteru yo Haruka," she whispered. The two kissed under the moonlight, snow beginning to descend from the heavens.

**END?**

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Minna: Everyone.

Machi na sai: Hold it right there!

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you.

Daijoubu: Are you all right?

Domo: Informal 'You're welcome'.

Ano: Um/uh.

* * *

Yay! Mamoru's dead! That makes me very very very happy!...I don't like him...or his green jacket...anyone would go evil being forced to wear that... 

So? Aside from how short it was, how was it? And do you guys want me to do a story of how Yaten lost his family to vampires? Drop me a review to let me know. I have one yay for it. So drop me a review if you want a Yaten story of him...her...it...whatever the hell gender he is today, losing his/her family to vampires.


End file.
